The Aspiring Singer
by XxXwho am i foolingXxX
Summary: I do not own Anything!Rory Gilmore has always dreamed of being a singer.  At one of her shows she meets Logan... or should i say meets again Rogan!
1. Chapter 1

**The Aspiring Singer**

Rory Gilmore walked into the pub looking around at the drunken idiots. "At least it's a paying gig," she thought as she walked to the stage. Right away her eyes sought out those of the man in the back booth with his friends. She took her guitar out of its case and began to pay a steady beat.

(I'm not missing you- stacy orrico)

Oh, Oh  
I'm not missing you  
Been through just about everything that I could go through  
When it comes to relationships  
Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen  
When I told myself that was it  
Now here I go, hurt again  
Cause of my curiosity  
Now that its over  
What else could it be he just had to cheat  
I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it?  
'Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around  
_[Chorus:_  
(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time its different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you  
Its a shame in a way cause  
I feel that I may not ever find the right one for me  
Did I leave him, is he right in front of my face oh  
Will my true love ever be?  
Why would I go on a search again  
When I know what the end will be  
What good is love when it keeps on hurting me?  
I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it?  
'Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around  
_[Chorus x2_  
No I can't be with you  
Cause I'm scared felt like I was falling when you left me  
I can't keep going through life  
Unaware of what I missed  
And the person I could be  
Love's good when its right  
And when it's left in your memory  
All the times I let you down  
I guess love will be nice for someone else's life  
_[Chorus_  
(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
(I'm not missing you)  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
(I got life to do)  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
(I used to hate it)  
Oh different, oh see the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me (knockin' at my door)  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
Oh different, feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you(yeah, oooh)  
I'm not missing you (oh baby)  
I'm not missing you

She finish the song and quickly glanced over at the table once again before staring her next song.

(24 hours- Alexz Johnson)

I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night  
I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
_[Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess im tired of giving in  
I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?  
_[Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I dont got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny  
_[Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
_[Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours

"Thank you everyone have a good night." She said into the mic before she walked off the stage over to the bar. She orders her drink and thanks the people giving her praise for her spectacular performance. The bartender gives her her drink and she takes a drink as her best friend Paris comes and joins her.

"That was great Rory! Really I don't see why you are going to be a journalist! You should so be a singer! You have a great voice!" Paris rambled but Rory's attention was not on her. It was on the approaching man.

"Hi. Great job up there. You have an amazing voice. Are you a music major?"

"No, I'm majoring in English." She responded.

"Oh, well the names Logan."

"Rory"

"Well, it was nice to meet you Rory."

And he took his drink and walked back to the table his friends were occupying.


	2. Chapter 2

---I own nothing! and i no bad update but it will be better next time!

It had been 2 weeks since Rory's performance at the bar. Since then she had seen nor heard from Logan. IT was now Monday morning and Rory was heading to the coffee cart before class.

Rory was almost to the cart when her phone started to play Rockstar by Nickelback.

"Rory's escort business who would you like to escort you tonite?"

"Fruit of my loins! Where have you been we haven't talked in 3 days!? Wh o am I supposed to talk to about my random thoughts and my coffee addiction?!"

"Hey mom what is going on in Stars Hallow?"

"oh, the usual Taylor is making Luke mad and he through a frying pan at his head."

"And I missed it! Please tell me you got pictures?"

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?"

at this Rory laughed and accidentally ran into someone

"oh! I am so sorry!"

"Well hun I know you weren't there but you don't need to appolagize."

"Not you, I just ran into someone."

Rory then looks up and recognizes him immediately. It was the Guy from the bar. Logan.

"Its okay. Just glad the coffee didn't spill all over me."

"hey mom I'll call you back after class." And without saying goodbye she hung up. "Hey yeah sorry about that I was laughing about something my mom said and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I should have learned that by with all the times I have tripped while talking on the phone but it never works. I always end up forgetting later on." Rory suddenly stoped when she realized that she was rambling and a light blush crept up on her face." Sorry I was rambling again. That's another I need to stop doing but I highly doubt it will ever happen I like to talk to much."

Logan stood there as he watched this beautiful girls blush as she realized that she was once again rambling. He smiled when he came up with an idea. "hey its no problem. You're the girl that was performing at the pub a few weeks ago right?"

"Yeah that's me"

"well I was think I would come to your next performance what do you think? When is that?"

"I'm actually performing tonight. I'm going to the pub again."

"Well then I will be there."

That night Rory walked into the club with a new song in her head to be per formed.

"Hey everyone! I have a new song called More to Life! Hope you enjoy!"

(more to life- stacy orrico)

I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go  
_[Chorus_  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
_[repeat chorus_  
i'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...  
_[repeat chorus x2_

"this next song is called Skips"

(skips- alexz Johnson)

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work

Touchin' your skin in the dark

I was put in to watch

And not get caught up in

Close to your skin

Up and down on this merry- go –round

Take me up put me back in one piece

Let me feel

Well here I am landing myself again

Ready to fake it on the wheel

Well let me break him in

Let me break him in

I made a choice try to make myself invisible

Make sure I can fit it cause im sick of feelin miserable

Hidden by some lies

Sacrifice my friendly ties

Started from scratch

Wont attack if he comes my way

Hear what he has to say yeah yeah yeah

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'cause it beats too many times

And it skips running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work touchin you skin the dark

I was put here to watch not meant to get caught up in

Close to your skin

I made a choice

Try to make myself invisible

Make sure I can fit it 'cause I'm sick of feelin miserable

Hidden by some lies

Sacrifice my friendly ties

Startin from scratch wont attack if he walks my way

Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit cause it beats too many times

And it skips running races in my head and then

"Thank you! Have a great night! Hoped you liked it!"

Rory walks off stage over to the bar for a drink. She was lost in thought if Logan had actually come or not when she heard a voice behind her.

"That was pretty good. Maybe I could have a encore later tonight."

"Sorry I don't do the type of performance that you are talking about."

When Rory turned around she came face to face with Logan.

"Now are you sure about that?"

"Sorry, I'm not one of the blonde bimbos that you date. Im not a slut."

Rory started to turn around when she was caught by the arm.

"Now come on why are you being a bitch all of a sudden?"

"I'm not. I'm just not going to let you turn me into one of those girls." She said with disgust in her voice." To think I actually liked you. Wow, you are a jerk. I cant stand people like you."

With that said she pulled her arm from his grasp and stormed out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Plan

Paris jerked awake from her light sleep on the couch when Rory slammed the door as she walked into her dorm.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Paris watched as Rory screamed and through her purse and jacket as she walked into their small dorm room.

"Woah tiger calm down! Why are you screaming?" paris asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Logan Effing Huntzburger!" Rory exclaimed.

"Logan? As in the one who screwed you over at Chilton when he dumped you for slutty Summer? That Logan?"

"Yes that Logan! I saw him a couple times this week and he is acting like he doesn't even remember me and tried to get me to go home with him like a stupid blond bimbo!" Rory screamed in frustration. " Do I come off as a sluttly blonde bimbo! Do I?"

"Are you kidding me? What a jackass!" Paris exclaimed. "No you are not a slutty blonde bimbo as you so eloquently put it."

Rory paced the room trying to calm herself down. All she could think about is how the feelings for Logan that she had pushed down all those years ago where beginning to surface. She wanted to continue to push them down and pretend like that time in her life had never happened. Frustrated, she ran her hand through her hair trying to calm herself.

"Ror you have got to stop pacing….. I think I see a hole in the floor from your constant walking on it."

"I can't….. I need a way to forget Logan and these stupid feelings I have for him."

"Why don't you just treat him the way he treated you" Paris suggested in an attempt to stop Rory's constant walking.

Rory suddenly stopped walking and turned toward Paris. "Paris you evil person….. Its PERFECT!"

"UH Rory I was joking I don't know if this is a good idea" Paris frantically jumped to her feet in attempt to change Rory's mind.

"No No its perfect! Logan has treated me like shit and he deserves to be treated exactly the same!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "This is what ill do, I will make him fall in love with me and then break his heart like he broke mine!"

Rory hugged Paris and ran into her room to plot.

Paris plopped onto the couch.

"Oh no what have I done!"

Sorry I haven't updated in so long and that this one isn't exactly the best update either. I am hoping to be able to write more and better for further chapters….. review and let me know if I should change anything or expand on any topics. This is my only story but if I get good reviews and improve in my writing I will right others as well.


End file.
